fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nursing School: Island Breeze/Levels
Mandarin Island South Arrival When Misty and Joy first arrive on the islands, this part of the game is mainly running, walking, throwing, talking the basic tutorial part of the game. It ends when you enter the Pokemon Lab on the south side of the level. Trovita Strait Joy, Misty, Amber and Lostelle race through the Trovita strait towards Trovita Island as a comptetion. This is the basic water tutorial it teaches you how to move in the water, how to jump and all of those things. Trovita Island Fooling Around Joy practices her heart powers of talking to pokemon, paralysing them, putting them to sleep, instructing them and healing them. This is the instruction level for heart powers. Nature Reserve Shore Joy uses her heart powers to take over the Tangela and get them to attack the poachers. You use you attack buttons to attack the Poachers and do it in sync with Staryu, Cherrim and Pidgey. Forest entry The first part of the forest is a light area with Poachers jumping out at you just using heart powers to control small pokemon Pineco and Seedot here is good or using the heart powers directly on the poachers. It takes a button combo to get the Vileplumes to erupt in harmony. Dank Forest Joy and Lostelle help Ollie the Alternate Coloured Oddish find his parents and they go through the Dank forest with some of the pokemon thinking they are poachers. Most of the pokemon here are Spinaraks and Pinecos. Mega Drain with Oddish takes care of them mainly but using paralysing heart powers can be more helpful. The Miniboss here is Shiftry. You have to start off using heart power restricting moves and using various Oddish moves while his Natural Gift guage fills up. the main point here is to stop being attacked long enough to build up the guage. Forest Centre Joy and Lostelle travel towards the forest centre and along the way they find more and more Poachers which can be taken care off by Oddish or by Heart powers. BOSS: DARRIN The Boss here is mostly useless for a while, you must avoid Castform getting the occasional hit in and using heart powers to temporarily paralyse Castform. The real battle starts when Gloom uses Grass Knot and frees Misty then you must instruct Psyduck and Staryu to use water moves at alternate intervals. If Castform uses Rainy Day switch to Gloom. Ocean Passing To Tangelo Joy, Lostelle, Misty and Amber are travelling to Tangelo Island due to poachers stealing tourist's pokemon at Pokemon Park. This is a mainly safe voyage however Gloom may be needed to attack a few water pokemon jumping at the Kayaks now and then. Pokemon Park The main obstacles here are moving people with your heart powers and chasing down the occasional poacher and returning pokemon. An optional subquest can be taken here and Joy can get a Plusle. Plusle Sidequest When you see the mother scolding her child walk over and talk to the mother, she will attack you with her Plusle and Minun duo, once you defeat her she will still be angry so use your sleeping heart power on her. Her husband will come over and give you the Plusle saying that it's his anyway. Nature Walk Joy and Misty do the nature walk together heading towards Sheila. They encounter a few bug pokemon and a few Poachers. The only real threat is the mini-bosses the Local Lads Dan and Dave who are defeated easily if you have Plusle, otherwise sending them to sleep is the best way to get around. BOSS: GIANT ARIADOS The Giant Ariados is enraged with Joy and Misty he is trying to destroy them for stopping them from getting their prey. Butterfree should use Confusion on him will confuse him but do little damage, than any Normal type moves from Gloom and Plusle should do the job. Ocean Path to Mikan Joy and Amber travel towards Mikan Island to find Sheilah. There are a few pokemon that jump out at you here and even a Mini Boss Tentacruel who is easily defeated by Minun or Gloom. It is mostly smooth sailing. Mikan Mission Joy and Amber are on the hunt to find Sheilah who is somwhere north on the island after attacking the gym and stealing the starter pokemon. Here you must travel due north of Mikan Island on foot however there are a few poachers on the way as well as disturbed wildlife that will attack you. There are a few villagers as well however they do not attack you, they just rant at you, sleeping heart power stops them. Minun Sidequest To get Minun there is one villager woman who you will find if you head East after the large tree with a hole in the centre. Here she raves on about her sister on Tangelo Island and the rude little girls who stole her Plusle. Defeating her team of another Plusle and Minun is the same as it was before but harder, at the end of the battle use a sleeping heart power on her and her husband will once again give you a pokemon this time a Minun. If you have Plusle and Minun then their attack power is doubled. BOSS: SAMANTHA Samantha was the protege of Sheilah she then attacks the players once she finds out Sheilah intended on taking down the poachers. Her Tropius is easily taken care of by your new Magby while Lapras can either be taken down by Gloom or your Plusle or Minun. The hard one is Torkoal however using your sleeping heart power and then a Plusle/Minun tag team or Gloom's Grass Knot should take care of it. Streets of New Saffron In the Streets of New Saffron the girls have no pokemon due to a strange frequency so they are unarmed. However several citizens can not deal with the stress and they attack the girls. Heart Powers can be used to attack here or Joy can pick up a stick to hit foes with. Secret Hideout Joy, Amber, Misty and Lostelle find the secret base that is transmitting the frequency that is putting the pokemon asleep It is mostly quiet for the first part until you find the Mini Boss an unnamed Rocket Grunt tells the girls of Team Rocket. After this you find many rockets who are mainly easy that Magby can take care of without the heart powers. BOSS: DANIELLA Daniella is an administator for Team Rocket trying to conquer the Orange Archipaelago she has four pokemon Meowth, Clefable, Kangskhan and Miltank. The first two are easily taken care of by Magby alone however the last two need the use of an item which was not used until now. The Shiftry Leaf blows powerful winds at the pokemon pushing them away, it is used to deflect Take Down and Rollout, this is when you use your Magby to finish them off after they are dazed by the leaf. Rind Island towards the net As the girls arrive on Rind Island Joy's Heart powers poop out and she has no powers to communicate with the pokemon however she does still have the pokemon. The four girls must travel towards the net which holds the evolving Magikarp before they evolve. The girls are attacked by a few poachers on the way, these are all pokemon battles and Joy can throw the occasional stick. The Mini Boss here is a mob of Poachers who surround the girls, here you can only use your pokemon. Plusle and Minun is a good combo to start it off with as they start with Water pokemon then move onto Gloom and Butterfree as they bring out the ground pokemon and finally finish off with Magby because they finish with Grass pokemon. If you do not have Plusle and Minun then just use Gloom and Butterfree at the start too. Rind Island Shoreline The four girls run towards the net to save the Magikarp. The shore is littered with different poachers, here Plusle, Minun, Vileplume and Butterfree come in handy as most of the pokemon used are Water pokemon however the occasional grass pokemon does come along and Magby can be used. FINAL BOSS: BRYAN Bryan the leader of the poachers bent on world domination, this is the final showdown against him. Bryan uses his Nidoking, Rhyperior and Golem to attack all of which are very strong. Plusle and Minun are useless here so if you had them you don't need them now. Butterfree is mainly used to poison and Magby is used to rack up damage, Vileplume will be your main fighter here but the Shiftry leaf will also be one of the more useful weapons. Near the end a surf comes in and it begins to rain, this will make his pokemon even weaker here you must use Vilelpume's Solar Beam. See Also *Nursing School: Island Breeze *Police Acadamy Series Category: Police Acadamy